Protecting An Angel
by xXSapphireDawnXx
Summary: Akise Aru is a teenage detective, and a quite good one at that. There is one criminal that loves to play with him and sends him notices of who he was going to kill before he does. The targets never believe him, as he is "just a teenager playing pranks", so they end up dying. But when Akise gets the name of Yukiteru Amano, he is determined to prevent his death. AU AkisexYukki


**Oh, look! Another story that I'm starting even though 4/5 stories I've posted are unfinished. **

**This is my first fanfic for Mirai Nikki, so I hope you like it!**

**I was thinking that Future Diary needed more multi-chapter AU stories, and this idea just came to me, so yeah... Please R&R!**

**Disclaimer- Mirai Nikki/Future Diary doesn't belong to me. If it did, Yukki and Akise totally would've gotten together after that one scene, and Yuno would've died instead of Akise in that one scene. And the image for the cover doesn't belong to me either.**

**Really short chapter. I apologise, I just had to end it there.**

**I will warn you, I made Akise all cute little five year old. Smart, but cute. It seems weird to have a five-year old saying all smart and big words, so yeah...**

•••

_ It was a rainy night. Lightning flashed, and he saw him. A man standing in the living room. He had been the one to make all the noises downstairs, awaking the albino child. The silver-haired boy let out a scream, him being only five at the time. The man was holding a machete. What did anyone do that he would come here to kill them for?_

_ Akise heard rushed footsteps coming down from the stairs above him, as he was still on the second step. With every step backward, the psychopath was moving a step closer. He heard a gasp from his father and a scream from his mother. The silveret kept backing away until he bumped into his mother, who crouched down and wrapped her arms around him as if that would make the scene before them disappear._

_ The blond man that was the child's father stepped forward as if issuing a challenge to come harm his family. The masked villain responded by slicing at the air right in front of the blond man as if to warn him. What a nice man._

_ The murderer kept swinging at the man, who kept dodging, walking around while looking for something to harm the criminal with, or at least delay him. But eventually, before the father could get to the kitchen where all the butcher and cutlery knives were kept, his shoulder was struck by the masked one. The blond fell to his knees in pain before rolling away before the criminal could stab him through the heart. _

_ Pulling a blade similar to the killer's out of the cutlery block where the knifes were stored, he sliced at the man's arm, causing a deep gash in his arm and cutting through the fabric of his shirt. The psycho retreated, but not before stabbing the blond in the chest, where his lungs should've been and pulling it out. The father began gasping for breath as his lungs began filling with blood, unable to provide him with the air required, and he fell to the ground once again._

_ Meanwhile, the wine-coloured-eyed boy's mother was dialling the police, tearing up in frustration when they were put on hold. She handed the phone to her son before bravely rushing into the kitchen to try and save her husband, which she knew was useless. The brunette kissed her husband sweetly with tears streaming down her cheeks._

_ The little albino child made a noise in frustration that he couldn't do anything to help. He may have been but five, but he was smart enough to know that if he tried anything, he would be killed too. Tears swam in his eyes, watching his father die right before him was bad enough, but it was very likely his mother would too._

_ He blinked back his tears as the operator finally connected him to the line, "Hello, this is 911, please state your emergency," the woman said in an overly-cheerful voice. It just made him feel worse, as if the rest of the world was cheerful and happy while he was the only miserable one along with his mother and father. For a five year old, this kid was a genius._

_ "My daddy was killed," he said, choking back sobs, "and my mommy is trying to fight the person who killed him right now. She gave the phone to me so she could fight him," the little boy sniffled, wiping his tears away with the back of his hand._

_ The woman seemed extremely concerned as she heard the two sentences the little boy had said, "Can you tell me your address?" So he told her, and the operator told him they would be there as soon as they could._

_ His mom had picked up the knife and had started aiming for the criminal. The brunette had decided if she couldn't save her husband, she would at least save her son. The masked man had one well-aimed stab and—_

Akise awoke in a cold sweat. This was a reoccurring nightmare he had had since he had seen his parents' death before his eyes. Though it didn't always end, he could never forget what happened.

His mother had been stabbed through the heart, but with her last little bit of strength, she had latched onto her murderer's leg and he told her only son to run. As Akise ran through the back door, the criminal trying to shake the albino's mother off, he turned back to see the said smiling at him and mouthing words. She hadn't been mouthing words, she had been saying them, but it was if Akise had gone deaf for those stretched-out moments. He knew what she had said though; we love you.

Akise shook his head to clear away these thoughts; it had been ten years since the incident. It wasn't something to tear up about anymore. This was why he had become a detective. If he couldn't bring his parents—along with other children's—back to life, he could at least jail the criminals along with possibly prevent future killings.

The white-haired boy checked the alarm clock beside his bed. It read 7:30. Guess it was time to go to school.

It wasn't as if Akise needed the schooling, he was already a genius kid detective. But social services would probably come to his door if they found out that he hadn't been going to school. That is, if they didn't come for him living alone. He had refused to go to an orphanage and had run away from home. A woman named Sakura and her husband, Heracles***** had taken him in, but he insisted that he would be gone as soon as he came.

A lot of complicated stuff happened, and now he was a detective. A rather good one at that.

Akise undressed before stepping under the warm stream of the shower.

He would've _liked_ to do his detective work for free, but under the circumstances, that was impossible. The silveret had already had to get a part time job to pay for the small apartment he lived in.

•••

As he stepped out of the bathroom, fully dressed in his school uniform*, he noticed something that he hadn't noticed before. A note on the wall held in place with a knife, reading a single name.

**Yukiteru Amano**

The rosé-eyed boy bit his lip. Normally he was cool and composed about these things. But Akise had lost three innocent people already to this murderer. This criminal _loved_ to play with the detective, leaving no clues behind, and seemingly no pattern. He always left notices of who his next target was. But the worst thing was that the killer knew where Akise lived, and deliberately chose not to kill him and instead play with him.

It wasn't his fault that the other targets had died. They believed that he was playing with them, and refused to be protected. It wasn't as if he could tell them he was working with the police; they wouldn't believe that either.

As far as working with the police went, he had been under an alias until they had completely gained his trust. Well, not quite _completely_, but enough. Only the police knew him under his pseudonym, simply the name Akira. It was a common name, so it would be difficult to trace, and it was basically his first and last name put together; Akise Aru.

And now he had one more person that was going to be added to the cemetery. Who was this person who was soon to be buried? None other than his love.

That is, his love would be dead if he didn't accept Akise's help.

••••

***Hetalia reference. I absolutely had to. I mean, when one of the characters is a human representation of the nation Japan (even in another fandom) I have to include it. So I made him a girl and made Greece her husband. I had to, I'm sorry. **

****This is an AU; I know there are no school uniforms in the canon.**

**Thanks for reading! Title is open for suggestions.**

**_~Sapphire_**


End file.
